


[podfic] Between Deaths

by Rhast



Series: Our Place in Time [Podfic] [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Disability, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Medical Procedures, Meet the Family, Podfic Available, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhast/pseuds/Rhast
Summary: After his travels in "Sounders of Three", Will returned to the fall from the cliff and survived it, as did Hannibal.But time travel changes you and Will and Hannibal have to get to know each other again.A/N: This is not what you are expecting. :)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inameitlater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inameitlater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between Deaths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013555) by [inameitlater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inameitlater/pseuds/inameitlater). 



> The prologue is part of the last chapter of “Sounders of Three”. You don’t need to listen to it if you just read “Sounders of Three”. 
> 
> HOWEVER! It is new and shiny and has been re recorded with my new mic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his travels in "Sounders of Three", Will returned to the fall from the cliff and survived it, as did Hannibal.  
> But time travel changes you and Will and Hannibal have to get to know each other again.
> 
> A/N: This is not what you are expecting. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/28/19   
> Added the Full audio version of the entire story!

AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

I've been WAITING FOR THIS FOR MONTHS!!! Lovely Inameitlater has had me on ropes waiting to be able to do this. And then YESTERDAY she emails me all 'Oh, I'm gonna post in 24 hours' but that's ok! I had it ready! Just did a last pre listen and editing and I was set. Then I wake up to find its already posted, before 7am! Welp. I guess there will be a little lag. 

 

[Prologue](http://www.mediafire.com/file/av7t06vqy62qu9v/Between+Deaths+Chapter+00.mp3)

This version is a compilation of the ENTIRE story in one audio file. It clocks in around 7.5 hours, and is 430 MBs.  
[Between Deaths Full vers](http://www.mediafire.com/file/92pgwcg6ad9vg15/Between+Deaths+Full+ver.mp3)


	2. Chapter 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will just realized that Hannibal time travelled too.

So here is the first actual chapter, and its AMAZING. I received the rough draft of this moooonths ago and read the entire story in one sitting. Inameitlater is a wonderful author, and I enjoyed the early access. It allows me to release the Podfic right along with her and we're both excited for that. 

There is lovely art for every chapter, but you'll need to go over to the mother story to see/download it. 

This chapter recorded wonderfully, if I do say so myself. I enjoyed 'voicing' Robert, even though I cant do a french accent. Y'all will have to imagine. I feel like if I say anything though, about this story, it'll be 'spoilery' so I'm going to keep my comments to myself.

Your kudos and comments here are loved and cherished, but PLEASE go leave them over on Inameitlaters work too. She alone put in sooooooo much work for so long for this, not to mention the chapter artists. 

[Chapter 01](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8e8fdatdyzd13xg/Between+Deaths+Chapter+01.mp3)


	3. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we last saw Will, he was alone in the flat he had previously shared with Hannibal, Chiyoh and Robert.

So. Much. Chiyoh. Which isn't bad, I just....cant really get her very very lovely accent right, so it makes me sad. Its also REALLY REALLY hard to 'voice' Will with his LOOOOONG pauses due to his injury. I just wanna read it without pausing, cause that's how I do it in my head while telling myself that he is talking very slowly. Its fine though, just lots of editing. Also, inameitlaters 'tomorrow' is not my tomorrow, which I just found out. So, while these wont be posted right away with them, they will go up when I wake up, a few hours after them lol.

I listened to the first chapter of Overcoming's podfic and WOW. Its AMAZING! I hope one day I can voice as well as she can. I haven't decided if I'm going to listen or re read it though. Its VERY long and pretty angsty. 

I looked through my bookmarks to find something to re read, and found Been A Son by pinkbagels, which I MUST have liked because I bookmarked it, but it has unisex omegas in it and that normally kinda squicks me out? I dunno, I get that omegas are supposed to be androgynous, but ehh.... I just have trouble giving Will or Hannibal a vagina. But it must be good? and I MUST like it cause I bookmarked it right?! I'm gonna re read it anyway. Edit: Ok, finished it and it was very very good. I remembered it at the very end with the 'jar' baby. Weirdest 'mpreg' ever. 

Last night, while I was reading Two Solitudes by emungere, my husband asked me what it was about. I explained to him that Will and Hannibal escaped to Canada, and that I was pretty sure it was the fic where Hannibal kills a bear, they skin it, make a rug out of it, then bang on the rug in front of the fire. He game me the most disturbed/ridiculous look ever. I told him I didn't understand his disbelief. Hannibal killing a bear and then laying Will down on it to make love in front of a fire in a winter cabin was COMPLETELY in character for S3 Hannibal. He grudgingly agreed.

I hope everyone has a very very good holiday! 

[Chapter 02](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mtxbcht9dzd03r3/Between+Deaths+Chapter+02.mp3)


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Chiyoh travelled to Japan and are waiting for Hannibal and Robert.

So, I am SOOOO sick. When I had finished this recording, it was over an hour and a half long. After I had edited out all my sniffling, sneezing, coughing, and nose blowing. I was down to an hour lol. So, if my voice sounds different; scratchy or horse or phlegmy, that's why. I swear to God, there was a sniffle at the end of every freaking sentence. Please forgive me, I did my absolute best to edit out the breaths and sniffles, but sometimes they're still audible. If any sentences seem to just cut off abruptly, that's an edited sniff or a mouth breathing sound.

I'm now going to bed. I hope everyone had a good Holiday!

 

[Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/41z3v9mrhv4jfl2/Between+Deaths+Chapter+03.mp3)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will just found out what Hannibal did while time travelling. To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

This chapter is the start of me being salty with Hannibal. When I first read this, I was SO offended on behalf of Will. How DARE that man do this when Will spent two whole stories pining. If you were hoping this third story would be all happy and fluffy, I'm here to tell you true. There were a few times where I thought Will was being silly for trying to repress his being angry. He deserves to be angry imo. I also found myself very intrigued that Will acts more like Hannibal, and Hannibal acts a bit like Will now. Its a dynamic that I enjoy reading. I find it interesting how they both changed through the time jumps. 

Personal blurb:

I've been asked a few times now, how long it takes to make each chapter, and the answer is.....it depends on the chapter. Obviously, a longer chapter takes longer, but there are other factors too. Sometimes, the reading goes extremely smoothly, and I don't stumble much, and I don't read too fast so really all I have to do is clean up white noise. Other times, the words just don't want to English no matter what I do. There is a general baseline though. For an hour of finished, uploaded audio like this chapter, I probably spend 4 to 5 hours on it on average. 

Lets use this chapter as an example. Finished, its about 45 minutes, but that's with everything edited and all the sentences that I had to repeat removed. Raw, this chapter was 1.5 hours long. So there, just to record it, it took 1.5 hours. 

I had to remove the white noise and very obvious clicks and bumps and noises, along with the stupid long blocks where I coughed or took a drink of water. Or clearly stopped to google that I'm pronouncing something right. That however is another complete pass of the story. We'll say....a half hour, since I'm not listening to it. 

Then I have to listen through the entire thing, removing extra sentences, re dos, fixing pacing that got messed up, removing blips. I have to remove extra breaths or outside noises. I have to edit out pop sounds that break through the filter (to the best of my ability). Sometimes I have to make a pause longer or shorter, and then I have to back up and listen to it again to see if its paced right. Sometimes it isn't, so I have to do it again. And again. Until it sounds right. Sometimes I listen to a part and it sounds ridiculous. I realize I actually read a word wrong. Well now I have to re record and insert that. Whatever length the audio is, this takes over double that time at least. A 45 min audio, probably about 2 hours. 

Yay, that's all done? Now I start back at the beginning and listen through it again from start to finish. Another 45 minutes at least. But even then, a few pacing errors will come up and need to be fixed. We'll say an hour. Then, one final listen though and we hope it sounds nice.

This isn't me complaining though. I really enjoy doing this. I do it for fun. I only broke it down like this because I've been asked a few times now. And obviously, different set ups will have different times. If I had a sound room, and extremely good equipment, then the editing process wouldn't take as long. As I learn to use the editing software better, it takes less time. 

End blurb

Thank you to everyone who's kudo'd I always always appreciate it. Don't forget to leave comments over for inameitlater! She always always loves them, and definitely deserves them. I hope everyone had a great holiday, and has a nice New Years!  
See you next chapter!

 

[Chapter 04](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1arkvm7nv64al93/Between+Deaths+Chapter+04.mp3)


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will just found Robert waiting for him after a walk.

So, this is a day late. Sorry!! I was out of town. 

I remember being slightly uncomfortable with this chapter the first time I read it. I remember still being very upset with Hanni for going back to Mischa and leaving Will, so the sex was awkward for me. I think though, that it was a consequence of me reading it so ridiculously fast, because this time it's much better. (Will is still too forgiving, imo though)

Thank you to everyone who Kudo'd, commented, and emailed me! Don't forget to give your love to inameitlater as well!

On a personal note: I work two split shifts this week, and that sucks. Also, I bought a book. An actual one. Made of paper. And I PAID for it. It's called 'The Lawrence Brown Affair' and is a Historical Fiction Romance between an Earl and a thief. Author is Cat Sebastian. I loved it. I read the entire thing in a day, then went back and bought the rest after finding out its a series. 

[Chapter 5](http://www.mediafire.com/file/h2zqez97jbrza4n/Between+Deaths+Chapter+05.mp3)


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We left Will and Hannibal in Brazil, ready to hunt down a plastic surgeon.

So this chapter makes me sad. All that trouble and pain Will went through to get back to his Hannibal, only to realize that his Hannibal doesn't really exist anymore. inameitlater is sooooo nice to us. Honestly, I spent most of this chapter feeling like Will should have stayed with the Hannibal after the Verger estate. Actually, he should have stayed with the Hannibal from the Dragon fight, except his neck was broken like immediately. And can we talk about that?! Like, that jump was maybe 3 sentences, but THATS the Hannibal that I feel the worst for. He FINALLY, after three years in prison, get Will to kill with them. Get everything he ever wanted, only for the Dragon to snap Wills neck. God. I have a head cannon that that Hannibal just went berserk, fucked up the Dragon, then cradled Wills body while taking them both over the cliff anyway. I know generally speaking that Hannibal doesn't believe in suicide, but I just felt like watching Will die right when he finally got what he wanted would drive the man a little crazy. (crazier?)

Also, Will should kill Rapoza.

So, I want to ask for help, if anyone knows the answer to this, because I cannot, for the life of me, find a solution. So. When I record. If I have to stop for some reason, when I start up again, my voice tends to sound totally different. This is also very noticeable between individual chapters, since I try to read each chapter in one sitting. However, in this one, I had to stop for over a day before I could finish. I've tried everything I can think of. I record at the same time, with the same settings, mic set the same distance. I'm just not sure how to fix this, short of reading the entire think at once, and that's just not possible. Any advice would be lovely, I'll give anything a shot at this point. Its rather frustrating for me. 

Love you all!

[Chapter 06](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uu0tqper2t2v1su/Between+Deaths+Chapter+06.mp3)


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will was a bit out of breath at the end of the last chapter.

I never know what to say here about the chapter. In my other podfics, I just assumed everyone had already read the story, so I couldn't 'spoil' anything. So I would comment on how the chapter made me feel. Now I don't feel I can do that easily. I could be cryptic I suppose, and say like, 'I really liked the end of this, it was great' but that's pretty boring. Also, I DO remember getting really bad second hand embarrassment this chapter the first time I read it. I also remember being happy that Hannibal was starting to be more Hannibal like. I like Hannibal's physio doctor? I dunno, she seems snarky to me. 

I would have posted this yesterday, but, I have a dirty confession. I went and saw Aquaman instead. Took my daughter. I left that movie soooooooo grumpy. How DARE DC make a good movie! I'm kidding of course, there have been a few DC movies I liked, but I REALLY loved this one. (Marvel is still better) The story was good, the CG was for the most part very good, even the romance between 'main dude bro' and 'obligatory hot chick' was ok. By that, I mean I didn't hate it. Music was good, and the settings were GORGEOUS. I do remember thinking for a moment though, during a big fight with a giant kaijuu thing that there was going to be some great tentacle rapey fanfiction porn for this. Cause I'm a twisted person. Also, the end credits were amazing. I really liked them. The credits. I'm serious. 

Enjoy!

[Chapter 7](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u1wjwy21gqzli2i/Between+Deaths+Chapter+07.mp3)


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Rapoza just died by Will's hand.

I like this chapter. It feels like, finally, Will and Hannibal are coming together and on the same page. And they're both comfortable and normal with each other. Although the little bit about Mischa is hard. And Will being devious during sex is awesome, but Hannibal FINALLY being devious at the very end is the BESTEST. 

Also, Inameitlater is the bestest. There was a tiny moment, where I was in the document, doing the listen through and editing, and AS I was editing, she was changing words in the same place. We had a nice chuckle over that. 

[Chapter 8](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1bo6hc5fxngy7ka/Between+Deaths+Chapter+08.mp3)


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has - hesitantly - agreed to kill Bedelia with Will.

We're winding down now, and I LOVE this chapter. It's very classic Hannigram, which I love and missed. Their arc was understandable, but I'm glad they're getting back to themselves even more. 

We have plots, manipulations, and murder!

However, the chapter numbers being off because of the prologue messes me up EVERY week. I spend the MOST time just making sure I have that right lol. 

I hope everyone enjoys it, leaves lots of kudos and comments here and over for inameitlater!

[Chapter 9](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6q2j1y5f5e1o62f/Between+Deaths+Chapter+09.mp3)


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We left our murder husbands happy in bed and ready to take care of Bedelia on the next day.

So, there's a bird in my basement. A wild one. I have NO IDEA how it got inside, and I have no idea how to get it out. Its been like -8 here, so I totally understand why it wanted to be inside, but man; wild animals in my basement lol. BUT! Guess what kind of bird it is?! Its a starling. Like wtf universe?

So I woke up this morning and had an email from inameitlater about the comments for this chapter. They're amazing. I'm glad she chose to do it this way. Here ya go ficcers, this is your single hint for the Epilogue. 

Love you all! I'll see ya later today for the last chapter. 

 

[Chapter 10](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c71914qs53rq24f/Between+Deaths+Chapter+10.mp3)


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Three~

So, there's so much to say, but I have no idea how to say everything. Doing this series has been AMAZING. We Killed a Dragon Last Night was the 2nd podfic I had ever done, and inameitlater has been so amazing supporting me. I did the first two before this third one was even written, and I knew that I had permission to podfic the 3rd when it was posted, but I didn't expect to get EARLY access! I was sent the files in google drive in OCTOBER, read the entire story in a single night, and then was just bursting to tell everyone all about it during the posting of Shark Tank! I couldn't of course, I had promised. But it was still hard. I was very lucky to have that, but on top of that too, inameitlater also took my suggestions and edits into consideration, and we emailed back and forth a lot. She's honestly wonderful. She also linked my stuff every chapter on Twitter, which is amazing of her. (I really don't go on twitter) There were some frustrations. The chapters are long, and she liked to make edits right up to the very day she posted lol, but in the end that was fine. I had a crap ton of fun doing this, and I'm soooooo sad that this series is over. I cant believe I waited for this over a year, and it did not disappoint. I've rarely felt so attached to a work, and its not even mine!

So, while editing this last chapter, I realized that I had missed recording an ENTIRE PARAGRAPH. So, I re recorded the entire thing lol. The sound of my voice was very very different and would have been jarring cutting that into the story. On top of that, lovely inameitlater also had edits in there, so it all worked out in the end. 

I'm also glad I convinced her to put up 'Chapter 10' a bit before this chapter. The comments were fun. I enjoyed reading them over on her chapter, even though it isn't my story.

I just want to say thank you to everyone. All kudos and comments are always so amazing to wake up too. I'm grateful for every one of them. I know inameitlater, and the other authors I've podficed for really appreciate it as well. I want to say an extra big thank you to inameitlater of course. Without her, this amazing series wouldn't be here, and I cant write for shit, so I need the authors to feel the love. 

PERSONAL: On a personal note. I'm gonna be taking a break from doing any new podfics for a bit. Its time I got off my butt and finished re doing "With a Crown of Stars" because I swear, its terrible, and I'm still, to this DAY, getting kudos on it, and honestly, I'm grateful, but it really doesn't deserve them at the moment. After I do that, I've had a request for a Stucky fic, and I dunno how that fandom jump is going to go, but I love me some Stucky, and I have a few picked out that I'd like to do. A one shot, and a few chaptered ones. Gotta pick one! The one shot will come out randomly. Dunno when. NOT till after WaCoS lol. Though I ALSO already know what Hannibal one I'm doing next, so thats exciting. I'm sure my 'break' wont be for long.... 

Like always, I'm posting this chapter on its own, and also the complete version. The complete version will be added to the first chapter as well, like always. 

[Epilogue](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9cruj4a80k35te9/Between+Deaths+Chapter+11+Epilogue.mp3)

This version is a compilation of the ENTIRE story in one audio file. It clocks in around 7.5 hours, and is 430 MBs.  
[Between Deaths Full vers](http://www.mediafire.com/file/92pgwcg6ad9vg15/Between+Deaths+Full+ver.mp3)


End file.
